Bicycleur
by Darkie59
Summary: Tacchon/Yasu. Allons faire les courses ensemble!


Et oui une publication! Bref bonne lecture à vous et je reviendrai plus régulièrement après mon retour à Tokyo parce que étrangement pendant mes vacances je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire. ^^

* * *

Y - Qui veut bien se charger de la corvée de la journée ? On doit acheter à boire et à manger pour ce soir ! Le frigo est déjà vide !

R - On se demande bien pourquoi ! C'est toujours le même qui passe sa vie la tête dans le frigo. Tacchon bouge toi le cul !

H - Ryo l'amabilité ne tuera jamais personne !

R - Ferme ta bouche Hina tes dents nous agressent la vue !

H - Et les tiennes alors ! Tu en as tellement qu'on ne peut plus les compter !

Y - Au lieu de vous disputer allez faire les courses.

H -Yuu vas y toi même ou trouve une idée pour nous départager.

Y - Ok alors on fait un jeu. On donne une lettre et un thème. Le premier qui ne trouve pas une bonne réponse a perdu ! On a besoin de deux personnes.

S - OUIIIIIIIII ! Je choisis la lettre... B et le sport.

R - Ben vas y décide pour nous. On commence par le plus vieux ?

Y - Joueur de badminton.

B - Joueur de beach-volley.

H - Joueur de Base-ball.

M - Basketteur !

S - Bicycleur.

R - … Shota ça n'existe pas. Joueur de baby foot.

T - Bowlingeur !

R - Ok on en a deux qui en tiennent une sacrée couche. Shota, Tacch bonne promenade.

S - TROP BIENNNNNNNN ON VA FAIRE LES COURSES ! VITE VITE TACCH ON VA FAIRE LES COURSES.

T - Par pitié tout sauf y aller avec ce dingue sur ressort !

R - Tu as perdu donc tu te tais et puis c'est à cause de qui si on doit toujours remplir le frigo ? Et maintenant dégage !

T - Nah nah nah...

R - ET SANS RALER !

S'armant de tout son courage Tachhon quitta la maison qu'il partageait depuis maintenant trois semaines avec ses collègues mais surtout amis. Ils devaient terminer d'enregistrer le nouvel album qui clôturerait cette prodigieuse année d'anniversaire. Exceptionnellement l'agence avait loué pour l'occasion une maison au bord du lac possédant studio d'enregistrement et tout le nécessaire. Ils étaient chanceux bien entendu mais il restait un soucis : les courses.

Bien entendu green admettait volontiers qu'il était celui du groupe qui mangeait le plus... et il ne comptait pas changer ses habitudes pour eux ! Toutefois ce n'était pas la peine de l'agresser tous les jours pour ça ! Il allait les faire ces foutus provisions et comme ça on lui foutrait la paix !

Au milieu de ses pensées il ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement que Shota avait disparu. Quand il le vit il était trop tard ! Il avait perdu l'idiot de service ! Le public pense toujours que Maru est le plus ingérable des Kanjani mais grosse erreur ! Sous ses apparences de champignon souriant Yasuda est en réalité une catastrophe ambulante!

Laissez le seul une minute et il a le temps de tomber dans un trou et de se fracturer le crâne ! Deux minutes et il vous fait exploser une ville comme Tokyo sans le vouloir ! Cinq minutes et on assistera à l'extinction de l'espèce humaine. Tadayoshi n'avait donc pas le choix ! Avant de filer au magasin il devait retrouver le monstre et sauver l'humanité !

Ne surtout pas paniquer. Il est forcément quelque part tout prés. Peut être qu'il contemple un papillon et qu'il a oublié le monde qui l'entoure... Peut être que le papillon s'est envolé, qu'il l'a suivi et n'a pas vu la voiture qui était sur sa droite... Il a été percuté et maintenant il gît inconscient sur le bitume et il se vide de son sang...

Bon il faut reprendre ses esprits. Shota va très bien ! Il doit être en train de jouer avec un petit chien qui LUI A MANGE LA MAIN et il se vide de son sang...

On en revient finalement toujours à la même conclusion : il faut trouver le cataclysme ambulant et vite !

Tacch revint sur ses pas dans l'éventualité que blue soit retourné en arrière ne voyant plus son collègue. Bien entendu pour cela il eut fallu que son aîné soit un tant soit peu intelligent et là on était bien loin du compte.

Effectivement pas l'ombre d'une mèche blonde à l'horizon. Résigné il reprit sa route en direction du centre commercial tout en scrutant le moindre buisson, la plus infime trace de pas pouvant révéler la présence d'un être vivant.

Paniquer n'était pas gage de succès mais comment s'en empêcher quand on risque de perdre à jamais l'un des rares êtres de notre vie capable d'illuminer la grisaille de notre monotonie ? Il devait bien admettre que sans lui les Kanjani ne serait pas les Kanjani et qu'il s'était peu à peu habituer aux frasques de son acolyte. Le perdre équivaudrait à perdre une partie de soi... peut être même la partie la plus essentielle de l'organisme... Sans son cœur Tacch ne pourrait plus survivre.

Se rendant compte de l'absurdité de ses pensées il secoua la tête vivement et recommença son inspection. Il n'y tenait plus il devait le retrouver et revoir son sourire d'idiot congénital !

« SHOTA TU ES OU ? REVIENS S'IL TE PLAIT ! JE TE JURE QUE JE NE TE CRIERAI PAS DESSUS ! JE PORTERAI MEME LES COURSES SUR LE RETOUR ET JE T'ACHETERAI DES BONBONS OU TOUT CE QUE TU VEUX ! SHOTAAAAAAAAAAAA CE N'EST PLUS DROLE JE TE SIGNALE ! »

Pas de bruit, juste un silence pesant, angoissant, brisé par les cris des oiseaux au loin et un plouf assez sonore. Cette ambiance stressante avait de quoi hérisser les poils de la nuque et quand un cri s'éleva Ohkura hurla à son tour.

Il voulait s'enfuir, quitter cet endroit et abandonner l'idée de faire les achats nécessaires au groupe mais au contraire il se pétrifia. Cette voix légèrement nasale qui partait dans les aiguës il l'avait déjà entendu. Il pouvait même la reconnaître entre mille. Shota avait un problème.

Il tendit l'oreille et se précipita vers la source des hurlements. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus ! Maintenant il volait. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine à un rythme fou. Sa respiration était saccadée et il sentait ses poumons le brûler. Il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de toute sa vie. Quand on dit que l'amour donne des ailes... N'IMPORTE QUOI IL NE FAUT PAS PENSER A CA !

Il s'approchait de plus en plus du bord du lac et sans même prendre le temps de s'arrêter il sauta dans l'eau plutôt froide au final et nagea vers la forme qui se débattait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait afin de rester à la surface.

- Shota j'arrive ! Tiens bon ! Je viens de sauver je te le jure ! Attends juste une seconde et je suis à tes côtés !

- TACCHONNNNNNNNN !

- Oui je suis là ! Tends moi la main !

- TACCHONNNNNNNNNNN MA CHAUSSURE EST PARTIE DE L'AUTRE COTE ! POURQUOI EST CE QUE TU VAS VERS LES CANARDS ?

- Les canards ?

Relevant la tête Tadayoshi distingua alors la forme qu'il avait prise pour son ami et maintenant il pouvait clairement remarquer qu'il s'agissait non pas de deux canards mais de deux magnifiques cygnes blancs ne semblant pas apprécier sa présence dans les lieux. Il eut à peine le temps de faire demi-tour que les deux bêtes se lançaient à sa poursuite avec la ferme intention de lui faire passer toute envie de se baigner.

Si l'une de ces volailles parvenaient à l'attraper il le sentirait passer ! Il accéléra ses brasses et il parvint à atteindre la berge alors que le bec de l'un d'eux se refermait sur sa cuisse. Sous la douleur il hurla et grimpa sur la terre ferme.

Il comptait bien régler son compte au cygne mais son ami le devança et il lança sa deuxième chaussure dans le mille. Elle atteignit l'agresseur qui s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

Une petite bouille terrifiée se pencha sur green et sembla l'examiner avec attention. Il n'osait semble t'il pas prendre la parole mais il se lança.

- Tacchon ça va ?

- A ton avis je vais bien ? Je viens de courir et de me jeter dans un lac gelé ! J'ai failli me faire tuer par deux animaux enragés et tout ça pour quoi ?

- Pour récupérer ma basket que j'ai fait tomber ?

- NON PARCE QUE JE PENSAI QUE TU ETAIS EN TRAIN DE TE NOYER IMBECILE ! J'ai eu peur de te perdre ! J'aurai fait quoi sans toi après ?

- … Tu aurais eu la chambre de la maison pour toi tout seul alors peut être que tu aurais mieux dormi...

- De quoi tu parles encore ?

- Depuis qu'on est arrivé tu ne dors pas beaucoup. Tu bouges beaucoup dans ton lit et tu râles tout le temps après.

- … N'importe quoi.

- Si c'est vrai ! Tu passes ton temps à me rabaisser ! Si je n'étais plus là tu serais sans doute plus heureux ! Avant j'avais l'impression qu'on s'entendait bien ! On adorait ne rien faire ensemble ! On passait des après-midi à juste parler de nos projets ou de nos envies ! On allait même faire les magasins comme aujourd'hui et tu ne me traitais pas de dingue comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure !

- Je... Shota...

- Non c'est bon j'ai bien compris que tu ne voulais pas te retrouver au même endroit que moi et si tu le désires je demanderai ce soir à l'un des membres du groupe pour changer de chambre ! Tu aurais au moins pu le dire clairement au lieu d'être méchant comme tu l'as été ! Je croyais que tu voulais faire le chemin tout seul c'est pour ça que je suis parti de mon côté mais apparemment ce n'est pas encore suffisant pour toi !

- Shota ce n'est pas ça !

- Ce n'est pas quoi ? En tout cas merci d'avoir sauté dans l'eau pour me « sauver ». Je vais t'aider à rentrer à la maison et ensuite je repartirai seul pour faire les courses. Maintenant il faut te relever ! Donne moi la main !

Ohkura sentait son cœur se serrer au fur et à mesure de l'explication de son ami et quand il lui tendit sa petite main si douce il ne réagit pas immédiatement. Il fixait juste le visage adorable de blue et son regard empli de tristesse mais également d'une force qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Il leva sa main à son tour et sentit les doigts fins de son aîné se refermer sur les siens. Une chaleur inattendue lui irradia le bas ventre et au lieu de se redresser il tira Shota vers lui. Ne s'attendant pas à ce mouvement celui ci bascula vers l'avant et il s'effondra sur son cadet trempé.

Tacch ne chercha pas à comprendre la raison de son geste. Il se saisit du visage de son vis à vis et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient tendres, un peu humides mais surtout pleines et appétissantes.

C'était son premier baiser et il l'échangeait avec un homme mais surtout avec son ami de toujours. Il était certain que son palpitant ne s'affolerait pas autant pour un ou une autre. En l'embrassant il réalisa que c'était exactement ce qu'il avait toujours eu envie de faire. Il revoyait leur rencontre et cet embarras qui l'avait saisi quand il lui avait serré la main en se présentant. Il repensait à ces nombreuses soirées communes pendant lesquelles il n'osait pas s'asseoir à ses côtés par peur d'un contact trop rapproché.

Il glissa ses mains dans les cheveux incroyablement soyeux de Yasuda et le monde les entourant fut envahi de l'odeur d'abricot du shampoing du blond. La fragrance fruitée embaumait l'air et les protégeait d'un cocon tendre.

Tacchon se sépara des lèvres de son ami et il enfouit son nez dans son cou. Un frissonnement secoua son partenaire et aucun des deux n'esquissa plus le moindre geste. La voix timide de Yasu brisa la magie du moment.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je t'aime.

Et le silence reprit ses droits.


End file.
